


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs Therapy, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbians in Space, Lots of Angst, Parent Lena Luthor, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kara Danvers, Single Parent Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Some Fluff, idiots to lovers, single mom lena, space au idk, they all just need therapy man, they will all get therapy don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Supergirl and the DEO are able to rid Earth of the Daxamites. But when Rhea finds out about the led bomb they’d planned on releasing, she has her guards kidnap Lena so they can flee Earth with her. Lena is forced to produce an heir to the Daxamite throne while Kara is left stranded on Earth, set to face the hardest year of her life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fic I've been sitting on for a while now. I wasn't going to post it for a bit because I'm in the middle of a few other works right now that I care a lot about, but I really love this concept so I decided to share it anyways. I hope you all like it :)
> 
> Trigger Warning for mentions of blood

It was only as Kara’s head hit the ground that she saw the blue lights raining down on her. They radiated across the rooftop she laid limply in the center of, Alex’s voice echoing through her earpiece. She was saying something, something important, but Kara couldn’t hear a sound over the drum-like beats of her heart pounding against its throbbing chest.

_Kara- Kara can you hear me?_

Alex was yelling, Kara knew she was yelling. But her words seemed so far off, so distant, they almost slipped right through her fingers. Just like Rhea had. Just like Lena was. 

“Alex?"

The moan escaped Kara’s lips as she pushed her fists against the cement, bloody knuckles digging into the ground, holding up all her weight. A ringing shot through her ears, the sound of the lights pressing against her forehead. It was killing her, Rhea was killing her and she wasn’t even there. The irony, if not so cruel, almost would’ve been funny.

How someone once so strong could fall to her demise in just a matter of seconds, Kara had always hoped would just be a concept she’d never understand. 

With a grunt, she looked up and squinted at the sky, watching the ship slowly float further and further away. From where she sat, stranded on the roof, what felt like miles away from the base of the city, it almost looked like a tiny tin toy, the kind given in cereal boxes that Kara could hold in her palm and fold all her fingers over. 

_Kara!_ Alex cried out again. _Kara, Lena’s gone!_

“What?” Kara breathed, the sound of her sisters cries now clear as day, 

_Lena’s gone, the Daxamites-- they took her._

“Gone?” Kara repeatedly forced herself up onto her feet. She stumbled forward, reaching aimlessly towards the ship. 

_Rhea knocked you out, right before we set off the lead bomb. She must’ve figured out the plan because she had her guards kidnap Lena again._

“No,” Kara whimpered. A cry she hadn’t realized had been bubbling inside slipped away, causing her to trip once more, nearly as if she’d been punched square in the gut. “Where is she? I need… I need her.” 

_She’s on the ship with Rhea. They’re taking her back to Daxam._

“No!”

The rays of light, though powerful as ever, were beginning to pull away. As fast as she could, Kara tried to run and catch them but the weight of her body, of the sky pressing against her shoulders, was too much for her legs to carry. Kara could hardly breathe anymore, her lungs had started to reject the air surrounding her. But it wasn’t the lead or other toxins that littered the atmosphere. This was different, something deep within Kara that had been building up for months and was only now coming to the surface, crippling her entirely.

Her feet fell one beneath the other, body collapsing against the pavement once more. Kara gasped in pain when she felt the ground scrape against her skin, knees screaming in agony as her blood met the frigid air. She was breaking, bit by bit, the Earth was tearing her apart. But she couldn’t stop, not if it meant losing Lena. 

“You’re okay,” Kara breathed and forced herself to look away from the gashes, the truest of reminders that before long, she wasn’t going to have much power left to harness. She pushed herself up once more and brushed off her skirt, using all the energy she had to keep walking. 

She hovered over the ledge of the building with her hair blowing behind her in the breeze, a wind powerful enough that if she let herself fall, Kara was sure would sweep her away too. 

_No._ She couldn’t think like that now, not when Lena was gone. Not when her whole world was flying away on a silver ship just a few breaths out of reach. 

“I’m going to get her,” Kara said, staring straight up at the ship. “I’m gonna bring her back.” 

_Be careful… please, be careful._

Kara nodded. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and lifted her chin in the direction of the ship, allowing the light to cover her face one last time as she stepped off the ledge and floated up towards the sky. The firmament engulfed her in its embrace, holding her so tightly, for once, Kara had to struggle through the oceans of air, unable to drift to the top the way she once used to. But although the effort threw her off, Kara continued to raise herself higher and higher until finally, she opened her eyes and threw up trembling fists, propelling forward towards the vessel. 

“I’m coming, Lena,” she yelled, almost as she believed Lena could still hear it. 

And though every aching bone and pulled muscle was begging Kara to stop, her mind was now so narrow all she could see was Lena. All she could see were reasons to keep going. 

Lena and the hopeful eyes when they’d last spoke, the way she’d smiled and told Kara she had everything under control. How Kara had left without a hug, without an _I love you._ She’d just gone, not even thinking about it because deep down, she knew she could always go back and do those things the next day with a little more heart. 

But now, as Kara continued to push, she had to use even more force to fight off the voice in her head telling herself they might not get a next day. Because if that voice was right, that meant she had no reason to be Kara Danvers anymore and that meant her life was gone. _Everything_ would be gone.

So it didn’t matter what it took, Kara would rally. She’d push through the aches shooting down her arms and the heaviness in her chest doing everything it could to drag her back down to Earth. And above all, she’d save her best friend just like she did all those times before. 

Kicking her legs out straight behind her, Kara shot like a bullet through the layers of clouds and fog. It all became a blur through the unbearable aches and blinding lights that seemed to be burning holes into her skull. 

However, as Kara opened her eyes and allowed herself to look back up, she saw how close the ship really was. She was now just mere yards away, the beams shining down on her, though painful, a sign that she was really getting through it. 

“Lena, I’m here,” Kara called out, choking on the ship’s exhaust as she cried. 

She could see rays of light further up. They were different from the ones radiating beneath its core, these were a distant glow-- ones that must’ve been coming from inside the vessel walls. 

As if that far-off shimmer was enough to power Kara like her own yellow sun, Kara launched herself forward once more, flying as fast as she possibly could through the layers and layers of night. She kept going until finally, she was just feet away from the glow and the wall of windows separating her from the inside. 

The breaths seemed to pull themselves out of Kara’s body when she raised herself up even further, all the oxygen leaving her body once she saw the familiar figure of her friend positioned right by the glass, wrapped in black lace robes, standing stiff as a board. 

Kara extended her arm, her eyes falling to the hand that fell limply at Lena’s side. If she could, Kara would take it in hers and squeeze it so hard that nothing would ever be able to pull them apart. But now, through it all, Kara was unable to do anything but stare at the friend she was just moments away from losing.

“Lena,” she whispered and set her palm against the glass, spreading her fingers as if it might somehow increase her chances of getting to feel Lena’s touch one final time. 

Lena took a step forward, a frown falling over her as she set her hands against Kara’s. Her bottom lip was trembling, tears filling her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry. All she could do was stare-- stare at Supergirl’s hand against hers and the panic in the once indestructible hero’s eyes.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, her voice breaking at the gentle plea. 

“Lena, I’m gonna save you,” Kara cried. “I promise, I’m gonna save you.”

The wind ripped through her hair, darkness overtaking them as they once and for all, left Earth’s atmosphere. Though more than anything, Lena wanted to hold out hope that maybe Kara could pull through, that she could be rescued and things could, by some twist of fate, go back to normal, just watching the way the blasts of stale air seemed to attack her friend, she knew deep down none of that could ever happen. 

“Lena, do you hear me? I’m gonna pull the ship back to Earth,” Kara yelled out with as much assurance as she could muster up. 

Tapping her ear with her free hand, Lena shook her head. Every word that left Kara’s lips was swallowed by the abyss surrounding them. But even so, Lena knew what she was saying, knew that even if she’d saved the world, Kara would spend the rest of her life beating herself up if she let just one person go. 

Because that was the type of person Kara was. She put her life on the line every single time. She was a friend to everyone who came her way and more than anything else, she was good. God, she was so good that just the thought of having to adapt to a life without that warmth or sunshine smile, good morning texts, or random cat videos when she was having a bad day, was enough to tear Lena to shreds. 

Kara was so good the reasons as to why she seemed to care for Lena so much still didn’t make any sense. It had only been recently that Lena had started to accept, perhaps it was just one of those things she’d never be able to figure out. And at the time, the thought had terrified her. She was so used to being able to analyze and break down every interaction, every glance every word, that having someone so different was thrilling and horrifying at the same time. 

However, Lena didn't care anymore. She’d trade that fear for anything else if it meant she got to keep Kara with her. But that wasn’t Lena’s choice anymore. Perhaps it never had been at all.

“You have to let me go,” she edged softly. “Please, you need to let me go.” 

“No, Lena I’m not letting you go,” Kara insisted. “I’m gonna bring you back, I’m going to.” 

“Let me go, Kara. You need to-- you need to let me go!” 

Kara released a sob as she shook her head in protest. “No! I’m leaving you! I can’t-- I’m not leaving you!” 

Lena curled her fingers around Kara’s as she did her best to muster up the reassuring smile possible. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around her friend, to tell her it would be okay one last time, and know without a doubt, that Kara would hear her. But she couldn’t and no amount of weeping was going to change that. 

“I’m not gonna leave, I’m not gonna abandon you!” 

“Kara… Kara, please, listen to me.” 

When Kara looked up, meeting Lena’s eyes for what she was sure would be the last time, Lena knew she could hear her. 

“Kara, I need you to let me go,” Lena said once more. “I need you to go back to Earth, okay? I need you to save yourself.” 

Kara opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She just stared, taking in Lena’s features one final time as the tightness in her chest began to spread through the rest of her body. 

“Please,” Lena begged. Her eyes were so wide with fear. Kara traced them with her own, noticing for the first time how pale they were. Just a gentle green, only contrasted with the dark ring around the iris. They went faultlessly with her smile, with the dimples at the corners of her mouth and the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. It was all perfect, _Lena_ was perfect. 

“Please, you have to go home. You’re gonna kill yourself if you keep going so I need you to save your energy and use it to get back… use it to get back to Alex. She’s gonna need you. She needs you more than I do, you can’t leave her.” 

Kara tilted her head, eyes shifting down to the fingers set stiffly against hers. She’d always teased Lena for how big her hands were but now, they just seemed frail and small. Like they needed to be held. 

“I’m gonna be alright, I promise,” Lena continued. She was forcing herself to smile through it all, hoping that if she never did anything meaningful again, perhaps right now, she could save the fragile woman behind the boots and the cape who had once been so unbreakable. “But I can’t be okay if you don’t save yourself. So please, Kara, do it for me. Save yourself.” 

“You know, you really are the most stubborn person I’ve ever met,” Kara said, forcing herself to laugh through her tears. 

Lena nodded. She couldn’t hear a word Kara said, but she didn’t mind. Just her presence right now was enough. 

“I love you,” Lena said. She held her other hand up to the glass, tracing the shape of Kara’s face with her index finger. 

“I love you too,” Kara sobbed. “I love you so, _so_ much.” 

Lena managed to nod once more and forced down the lump rising to the top of her throat. 

“I love you, Kara,” she repeated. “Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was short because it's just the prologue-- i promise the other ones will be longer. but I hope you guys liked it, feel free to leave feedback/questions in the comments or go bully me on tumblr @godhatesoliviaa


End file.
